The present invention relates to a protective cover for computer hand controllers, and in particular a protective cover which mounts on a hand controller and protects the controller while in use.
The use of hand controllers for controlling the position of a cursor on a computer display and for generating signals in a computer is well known. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,464, issued to Rider, where a hand-operated position indicator for a computer controlled display system has a hemispherical housing with a plurality of buttons and a sphere located on a bottom structure supported on the underlying surface. Moving the hand-controller generates signals indicative of the position of the device and the buttons give commands for controlling a CRT display at the appropriate positions. In recent years, the shape of hand controllers has changed to a rectangular shape that is more compact and easy to hold. While the shape has changed, the functions have remained the same, including a bottom surface which has some form of sensor to track the position of the controller and one or more control buttons to permit the user to activate the controller at selected positions relative to a reference point. Generally there is one or more wires connecting the controller to the computer.
All of the hand-controllers contain electronic devices that can be adversely affected by dust and dirt. Although many people cover these hand controllers, now commonly called a "mouse", with soft fabric or vinyl covers to protect them, these covers must be removed when the mouse is to be used. Of course, with the cover removed, particles of dust, dirt, etc. can get into the device which may affect its functions.
There is, therefore, a need for a protective cover that protects the "mouse" and the electronics contained therein. The cover should be designed to mount on the "mouse" and remain on it while the controller is in use. During and after the "mouse" is used, the protective cover must shield it from damaging dust and dirt. In addition, there is a need for the protective cover to have button contacts for activating the one or more buttons found on the "mouse."
In addition to the Rider patent, the inventor is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,165, issued to Gart. The Gart patent is specifically directed to a hand controller shaped to minimize hand muscle fatigue during a period of use.
The only other prior reference the inventor is aware of is U.S. Des. Pat. 291,203, issued to Silver, which discloses a cover for the hand controller of a computer.